Nothing But Misfortune
by ADyingGalaxy
Summary: Misa's reached a breaking point when it comes to craving affection. (Super weird, teratophilic PWP) (Ryuk/Misa)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So... yeah._

 _Listen, I'm a fool for rare pairs and this is probably one of the rarest? I don't expect it to gain a lot of traction but I've already imagined an entire plot for this, and yes, it includes Misa/Ryuk banging, so click away if you can't stomach that. Lol, I won't be offended._

* * *

"Oh, Light."

Light grunted in response, although it was barely that. She felt pressure below her navel, deep inside and unseen but surely because of her boyfriend's efforts.

Misa, for better or for worse, was usually still as stone. Light didn't like it when she was 'melodramatic' and writhing underneath him. He'd told her once that the noises she made during were like that of a dying animal; and when he'd smirked, Misa had forgiven him for making her recoil. She didn't want to sound – ugly. And she definitely didn't want to make her Light mad, especially not when they were together in such an intimate moment (where Misa was bare and at his mercy).

The young woman was doing a nominal job at keeping subdued and demure, until she heard the near-silent arrival of another through one of the walls in their bedroom. No, not the wall. Misa opened her eyes, adjusting to the lack of light above her and she caught the luminous yellow eyes facing her from the sky. Like the roof had been torn off and the moon had been divided into two, but it was simply their resident death God resting against the ceiling.

His mouth was large, stained by a grin that Misa swore she'd never seen fade. The teeth within that grin gleamed sharp, as did the eyes in his malformed skull, irises a deep red. Misa had never feared either feature, as at most she'd been reminded of her stuffed animal friends with smiles stitched between their cheeks.

"Light," Misa said, alert and on edge.

Light knew that Ryuk was up there, if the stiffening of his shoulders was any indication. He said. "Just ignore him."

She tipped her head to the side, away from Light while he went back to thrusting into her rigid body. Misa watched Ryuk follow her lead after a long moment. Her curiosity had just about goaded him into it, words be damned.

Misa had a curious instance of internal recognition as her attention spired toward Ryuk's presence in the room. There was no way this death god was unintelligent – a funny thought when above her, he'd tipped his head to side like a curious dog.

Imagery came unbidden, but it seemed like Misa's imagination ran deepest when she was bored. Subconsciously, she'd learned that she might as well have been dead for all that Light wanted her to reciprocate. A picture flashed in her mind, one where she was being smothered against the mattress by a spindly body.

Elongated bones and ribbed muscle dug into her flesh and Misa arced into the feeling, seeing herself lift gracefully to match the new rhythm. Heat tightened in her belly, trickling down to her nether regions as it often did when she fantasized. She briefly opened then closed her eyes again, the imprint of the monster's face hovering above hers. The sight didn't quell the strain beneath her belly, and she gasped shallowly as, in her mind's eye, an enormous clawed hand glided up her torso.

Her lower back arched emphatically then. Misa desperately wanted that claw to sweep over the slope of her breast, to knead and prick her flesh, to roam up to her face and stroke her hair from her parted lips. She wanted it so badly she gasped aloud while digging her heels into the sheets. Misa's eyes flew open again, and Ryuk was looming over her like a gargoyle, head cocked and eyes as intense as they'd ever been.

"Misa."

It wasn't a cry of ecstasy. In fact, Light sounded downright annoyed. His eyes weren't luminous, but she saw them through the gloom and they were glaring at her.

He moved to meet her again at a begrudging pace. Light maneuvered her hips just to jut in-between her thighs. He didn't prepare her for when he would thrust into her again or tell her that she was going to be pushed back painfully into the headboard. She squeaked, indignant, and felt herself stretched uncomfortably for the second time. Of course that didn't deter Light. Perhaps he was that close, and she'd (of course) ruined it.

Misa's elbows tore into the mattress, for now her upper body was freed from the oppressive weight of Light's lightly toned chest. Her breasts bounced lightly with the pace he'd enforced, but like hell would that interest Light. Still, she let herself lean back and remain uncovered as an exhilarating thrill ran up and down her spine, because she was being watched.

The tingling stayed, even after it was joined by the uncomfortable fullness that came with Light's release. He didn't make a sound, only inhaling sharply with quivering shoulders. Light leaned against her for an approximate amount of time before rolling onto the other side of the bed. Misa paid him no mind as she watched Ryuk's grin split wide. His rumbling chuckles echoed as his body disappeared through the ceiling of their apartment, dissolving through the blank white like ink.

The heat that had flushed Misa's body and skin vanished as well, cooling in the midst of her light-headed realization.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH This fic might be longer than I'd originally intended.

* * *

' _I only have eyes for Light.' Misa thought._

 _The young woman felt as if she'd been dropped into the world as soon as she took in her surroundings and realized that it was all a dream._

 _A mundane bedroom, half drowned in shadow and half touched by moonlight from the only window all around her. Though it came across as ordinary, Misa was tense as she sat on the edge of the bed. She bit her lower lip, hands repeatedly smoothing down the unconscionably frilly negligee that she was wearing._

' _I only have eyes for -'_

" _Are you sure about that?"_

 _Her lovely skin turned to gooseflesh as Misa trained her eyes to the floor. The reality of why she was here struck her with terrifying force, as did the epiphany that she'd been here before. Her moment of clarity came with the renewed feeling of blood roaring in her ears, the heaviness of her muscles as they tightened beneath rippling skin, the weight of a body meant to feel._

 _Without flair, a familiar figure appeared before her. It was Light, of course. All her dreams were of Light, towering above her like a God, larger than life and too difficult to ignore._

 _He stepped forward with an uncharacteristic swagger. Boots that better suited Misa's taste clipped the carpeted floor while her eyes trailed upward, chin pointed while she strained to see Light's face._

 _Once she saw him, Misa couldn't look away. She was still as terrified prey, shaking while his limbs floated closer. Long nails delicately scraped her shoulders, tracing the outline of her collarbone with deliberate slowness._

 _Misa's negligee slid down her shoulders and fell around her waist as she held in her breath. The heat within her belly seemed to amplify to the point of being unbearable; Misa couldn't even keep her thighs closed as he took his time._

 _Instead of traveling further southlaws caressed her neck all the way up to her jaw, soothing circles into her youthful skin._

 _She wilted as his palms cradled her cheeks, claws twining within her bleached hair so easily. Misa leaned into his touch without struggle._

 _Dream Light was frightfully beautiful. He'd always been beautiful, even when he'd changed._

 _An unreal sight, with hair as black as ink and a face marred by thick stitches and patches of corroded skin. His frame was too lithe and gangly, muscle and skin grotesquely stretched to make an unnerving shape. Even so, he was adorned by a downy feather collar and glinting silver metal bands that made Misa tremble with the slightest touch. His eyes bore into hers, gleaming red and bleeding laughter._

 _In the back of her mind, Misa was vaguely aware of the fact that this was not Light. This was something else with only a passing resemblance…_

" _You wanna do somethin'?"_

 _The distinct rumble of his voice made Misa's heart hammer in her frail chest._

 _The sound stroked over her spine and made her melt, though his words were less than eloquent. Light's voice had died slowly over the span of several dreams, too soft and emotionless to remain as Misa's perceptions changed. That, and the grace with which he walked, the motion of his confident figure and the marbled flesh that Light had possessed before._

 _Really, the light of her life barely resembled Light at all, anymore…_

 _Misa sighed. She fell forward and was pressed into a boney chest until the dull bedroom and the light of the moon disappeared, giving way to soft feathers and eternal darkness. Misa inhaled sweetness and dirt, finding comfort in it while her nightdress tumbled down to her feet._

 _Cowed by the heat usurping every bone in her body, Misa whimpered when his hand glided down and in between her legs._

" _Ya like that?" He asked. He took great care not to scratch Misa with the claws that had grown out from bluing fingertips. He simply pried her apart and squeezed her possessively._

 _Misa answered with another moan, disbelieving in so far as his clear eagerness to hear her, to feed the fire inside. It was more than a novelty to be held so close to another, pleasure running through her veins because of him._

 _Because of…_

 _She opened her mouth to voice her surprise, but squeaked when she felt him inside. Misa thrashed at the intrusion, and the sound of raucous, guttural laughter in her ears._

* * *

Waking from a nightmare had always been the worst part of experiencing one, for Misa at least. She couldn't bring herself to startle and sit up from the bed in a panic like in a movie. Instead, the woman was paralyzed the moment her eyes snapped open, trapped in her own body with a stuttering pulse.

Tears slid down Misa's cheeks as she remained frozen in fear. The sights and smells from her subconscious withered away by the time the situation had peaked. And the first thing Misa did was turn on her side, Light's name on the tip of her tongue.

She was ready to beg him to hold her, to grovel in the name of seeking comfort if she had to - !

The bedside opposite her end was neatly made up. The sheets had been tucked into the mattress and beneath the pristine pillows she'd chosen herself. No sign that anyone had been sleeping beside her at all.

* * *

Hard rain was normal in early spring. Misa felt a little thrill as she scrubbed a dirty dish in the sink. Despite having already eaten, she wetted her lips at the thought of biting into Manju while watching rainwater flow like a waterfall down her windowpane.

The memory of making sweets with Misa's mother was no longer vibrant and clear. Time had erased the image of her mother's hands kneading dough until they were whitened entirely with flour. Her mother's dark hair and soft yellow gown were unobtainable even after a few years, but Misa could practically feel the moment just as it'd happened. They'd had fun making treats since Misa was very small, but she was touched by a moment in which she'd asked if their Manju could be decorated with pink petals. A time when Misa had been adorned with a pink sunhat that she refused to take off for nearly a week, before her father had demanded she take it off for good.

Still young and curious, but old enough to be scolded roughly for it.

The model relished in a tiny smile. She'd thrown a tantrum over the hat, but had still gotten to decorate the sweets as she pleased. Misa had eaten far too many pieces, stuffing them in her face without bothering to wash them down. It was all due to her mother's quiet guilt, and Misa had of course gotten a tummy ache afterward.

One of the perks of growing up was learning to laugh at silly things in your past. Unfortunately, Misa wasn't allowed that long to enjoy the moment. For just as soon as the fractured memory came, it fled.

The details that Misa had managed to save and savor became no more than a thought, so casually imagined that she could've been making it up.

Sometimes she wondered if she really was making them up. It had been so long, Misa was easily spooked by the idea that her family had never existed at all. She might've never had a father whose face went red when he was angry, pointing at her until she cried.

She might've never been an adorably carefree girl in a pink sunhat, singing and dancing around in her parents' kitchen. She might've never had a patient, quiet mother with delicate hands as white as bone to hold her own when she was in trouble.

Misa's eyes screwed shut as she braced herself against the kitchen counter, hands clenched so tightly that it hurt. She cursed herself for being such a terrible daughter. For not being able to keep the memories of her parents alive, even inside her mind.

'… _loved you enough to die for you, so that notebook is yours to keep.'_

Misa sucked in a breath -

"Uh… hey."

and screamed.

The woman whirled around, in time to see Ryuk fly backward and hit the wall, startled enough to forget that he could float right through it. The sight turned Misa's screams into a shriek of laughter almost instantly. She watched her friend slide down the wall, facial muscles twitching just enough to show how disheveled he was.

"Misa is so sorry!" Misa giggled. "She didn't mean to scare Ryuk."

The shinigami's alligator-like mouth opened wide as Misa approached him, holding out her hand for him to take. She had no idea how she, being as small as she was in comparison to him, could help Ryuk stand up but it would've been rude not to.

"You didn't scare me!" Ryuk said indignantly. He stared at Misa's hand with trepidation, and hurriedly stood back up to his full height.

Misa stifled another laugh when he refused her help. In lieu of being offended, she eyed the creature with fondness and watched him shuffle even further away from her. If Ryuk could blush, he certainly would have, and this was a constant despite having known Misa for far longer than any other human aside from Light.

"Well, what's wrong?" Misa asked indulgently. "Are you hungry?"

"Ehh," Ryuk scratched a patch of grey skin near his neck, eyes rolling in their sockets as he tried to avoid her bright gaze. "I could always go for some apples."

He paused. "But aren't you supposed to be watching the news right now?"

Misa gasped, reinvigorated enough to jump up and scramble toward the living room. She swiped her death note from the kitchen table in the process, and all but bumped into Ryuk in the process. He remembered his incorporeal abilities just in time for Misa to run right through him and out into the living room, shrieking as she dove for the remote and flipped through channels to find a news station.


	3. Eventual Interlude

This comes later; a break in the natural timeline just because I had fun writing a clueliess cuck Light and need more time to finish the next chapter. I'm so sorry this is a terrible filler chapter. I hate it. I just need to get something out there, even if it's filled with mistakes.

I'd say we're about 3 months ahead of the beginning in this interlude. :) Thanks for R&R!

* * *

 _"Ryuk…"_

 _It took a lingering moment for the aforementioned death god to even acknowledge that his name had been spoken. And he answered with a noncommittal grunt._

 _Ryuk floated silently above Light, staring into the distance, or what little of it there was. He'd been following behind the young man for so long that he could probably do it in his sleep, thus it wasn't hard to assume an autopilot like trance as the two meandered into a closed-off park. More and more trees pervaded their view as they strolled in deeper, and the sunlight from beyond began to dwindle in favor of a lush of shade from the foliage. A few people had passed them and vice versa, all in their own worlds with either their families or their thoughts._

 _In lieu of people-watching as he was wont to do, Ryuk was among them for once. Distracted, far away, and far from being himself._

 _"You've been unusually quiet lately." Light started again._

 _Looking at Ryuk from the corner of his eye, Light couldn't help his gaze from narrowing at the empty look he received. As a matter of fact, Light's suspicion heightened with the way the shinigami's eyes looked right through him._

 _Ryuk had been despondent for weeks, but only now was Light really putting any stock into contemplating why. It wasn't exactly surprising however, not when he had planned for Misa to be in the shadows, assuming the physical requirements of being Kira. She was retaining ownership of Light's death note, after all. And that came with having a god of death practically attached to one's hip._

 _In other words, he'd kept both Misa and Ryuk bound to the luxury apartment they'd been living in for almost a year. It made sense for him to be noticing any changes now and not immediately. Such was especially true with assuming control of the Task Force to catch Kira. The workload took almost all of his attention, and keeping discretion was also absolutely crucial to pull it all off; thus it was common sense for them all to be split apart for the time being._

 _And yet… while Light's ego wasn't bruised, he couldn't quell the feeling that something was amiss. Something that he should've been aware of. The pain of not knowing quickly hardened into anger, and even a bit of anxiety. He couldn't have imagined it in the beginning of their "journey" together, but Light was struck by the realization that Ryuk hadn't truly laughed in his presence for a long, long time._

 _If he laughed at all, it came in short burst and rung hollow. It was... strange. And even a bit eerie._

 _"If I asked you what was wrong, you wouldn't tell me, would you?" The young man resumed his casual tone._

 _It took a moment, but Light's partner scoffed. A mother and her son riding matching bicycles passed them both, heedless of the negative energy radiating from the man and his invisible companion._

 _"Tch. No."_

 _Light resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he considered the information he'd been given nonetheless. There was something that he wasn't aware of, involving Ryuk - and possibly himself by association. He considered what it might be with a neutral expression._

 _Light dismissed the idea that he was being followed again, as he had been years ago at the tail-end of his high school career. Ryuk would surely have noted the stalking with glee if it were so._

 _He stopped walking and looked at barely kempt grassy field that rolled along the park. He dredged up the memory of rolling around the grass with Sayu (undoubtedly the one to goad him into it). グリーンキジ公園 was a popular place for mothers and their children, and Light's mother had been no exception years ago. Clearly, the way of things had not changed._

 _Light blinked. Maybe, it had to do with a higher power. Higher than Ryuk, even. Light hadn't bothered with too much tedious information about the Shinigami realm, but he remembered that there were ranks, and a King to rule among them. It was a kind of society, specifically bound by rules and rot. Dissimilar but also very close to human society where higher statuses were assumed in order to keep the gullible from getting lost._

 _The image of Light's mother thumping both him and his sister on the forehead for getting grass stains all over their new clothes flashed in his mind._

 _Had Ryuk broken a rule?_

 _Breaking rules necessitated punishment… so if he had, what would the punishment entail? If it had to do with the Death Note itself, did that mean that the notebook was in danger of being taken away?_

 _Light felt the in seams of his overcoat and instantly felt a peculiar little lump at the edge. A stack ½ the size of a clump of sticky notes._

 _The notebook was still around. It had to be. Light started to walk again, recounting how the Task Force had been attempting to dispel of some dead ends while tracking 'Kira' down. Misa hadn't come to him, groveling and begging for forgiveness as she would've had something so major happened._

 _The resumed pace had Light feeling his patience with the Shinigami wear thin as he caught sight of Ryuk far ahead of him. The bastard hadn't been paying attention like he should've been, not enough to stop and wait. When the shade surrounding them was just dark enough, and the last of a few joggers could no longer be seen in their colorful workout suits, Light huffed and spun around._

 _"If you're not going to be useful, then I suggest you go back home. I can concentrate better without your commentary, anyway."_

 _Light's arms crossed over his chest A spark of life appeared in Ryuk's eye. His unseemly long limbs seemed to jolt at his charge's words and he jerked forward in the air, a little like a marionette doll as its strings were being cut._

 _"Oh?" He asked slowly. Ryuk watched Light pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation, seeming to think Ryuk's change was clumsiness in trying to catch up with the conversation. "Alright, Light-o."_

 _A wide grin managed to ever-so-slowly peel over his face, sharp teeth gleaming even with the lack of direct light. His pupils, red as fresh blood, doubled in size and instead of attempting an argument, the flap of his wings sent a gust of air in Light's direction. The demonic-looking creature rose higher, higher, feathers ruffled by the movement._

 _Ryuk only managed to stick around within earshot long enough to hear Light grumbling._

 _"Make sure Misa doesn't make a fool of herself." Light ordered. He grimaced the slightest bit. "Not outside of the apartment, at least. Things need to remain quiet right now, so keep an eye on her."_

 _If it were possible, Ryuk's grin might've split his face in two. He'd been reinvigorated enough to begin chuckling. " **If you insist.** "_

 _Without a moment's notice, the death god was off and turning his back to the irritated expression still marring Light's otherwise perfect face. With his spirited departure came a trickle of anxiety, but Light shrugged it off as he surveyed the area and ensured that the whole conversation had been kept private._

 _The man could look further into Ryuk's shift in character tonight - after he'd sufficiently fulfilled both of his roles. For now, he relied on the dull obedience with which Misa followed his every whim, and shouldered the burden of entertaining their Shinigami over to her._

 _Who knows, perhaps another boring day with the overrated idol would snap Ryuk out of it. Misa wasn't exactly what anyone with half a brain might call "fun", after all…_


End file.
